In the past it was customary for painters to use drop cloths or newspapers for protecting areas in a structure that were not to be painted from paint droppings and splatters. These protective methods quite often did not prevent paint from dripping down the wall to the juncture where the wall meets the floor since the drop cloth or other type of paint protection device does not adequately seal the wall or baseboard thereby preventing paint from falling on the edges between the wall and the floor or floor coverings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a paint splatter protector or shield board that is provided with marginal flexible lips that when pressed against a wall or baseboard flexes to form a seal against the wall or baseboard thereby preventing the paint being applied to the wall from dripping between the board and the adjacent wall or baseboard.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a paint protector board of a plastic composition having a top relatively rigid sheet and a bottom relatively rigid sheet separated by a plurality of substantially perpendicular connecting pieces forming a fluted, somewhat flexible board having at least one marginal edge having upper and lower lips that are not supported or connected, and which are freely flexible.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paint protector board which permits the board to be creased across the flutes so that the board can be angled to be placed between the edge of wall and the floor carpet to thereby effectively seal the marginal edge of the carpet from paint drippings or splatters.
A further feature of the present invention is the use of a paint protector board that can be bent around curved areas such as the bottom of a circular column thereby protecting the adjacent floor surfaces or carpet areas.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a somewhat flexible paint protector board with flexible marginal lips that are cleanable and reusable, as well as being light weight and easily transportable, but also has considerable load bearing characteristics since it has a high strength-to-weight ratio and is abrasion resistant.
The above and other objects and features of the invention will become apparent by reference to the following description of my invention and the drawings.